Plated sheet steel is well known and widely used for various applications particularly where corrosion resistance is an important consideration or where severe working as in a deep drawing or drawing and ironing operation is required. For such uses in the past, tin has been the most common coating metal and tinplate has been widely used particularly in the production of cans for food, beverages, and the like. The use of chromium-plated steel is also widely used in the production of cans, and galvanized steel and nickel-plated steel have also been used for various purposes. It has also been proposed to include minor amounts of zinc in a nickel plating bath to produce a brighter finish for nickel-plated articles and it is known to include small amounts of nickel in a zinc plating bath.